Hiccup Hate's Shots
by humenwrecker
Summary: Modern AU One-Shot. Hiccup hates shots and is fleeing from Astrid with his pals as they try to avoid their wives from capturing them.


**I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

* * *

" _Loosen up my buttons babe, what you want do to me_..."

"Argh!" a man with dark hair and green eyes yelled in frustration as he dropped the controller on the table pausing the screen to show that he was playing Call of Duty, he picked up his phone with a glare and answered it, "What is it!"

"Tucker is that how you greet everybody!" a rather irritated woman voice said on the phone.

"Only when there disturbing my relaxation," Tucker replied going back to the game with his phone pressed between his head and shoulder as he leaned back on the couch.

"Please, spare me, have you seen Hiccup?" She asked.

"After being married to him for all these years and you still call Henry that?" Tucker said to engrossed in his game to care as the light from behind him that was coming from the window made a glare causing him to mumble in frustration.

"I like it," the voice responded, "Plus, I need to know where he is."

"Astrid its 10:40 in the morning, where could he possibly be on a Saturday," Tucker said not caring looking out his window to see the sun shining brightly.

"I don't know we woke up this morning and started having breakfast," Astrid said, "Then we discussed today's plan and he left before I even turned around."

"Well what did you say?" Tucker said a little confused looking back at the game.

"Well all I said we had to go grocery shopping," Astrid began.

"Snore," Tucker said in a sleepy voice.

"Shut up," Astrid replied irritated, "Then we were going to go to the store to pick up some diapers."

"The baby isn't even due yet for another 6 months," Tucker replied to focus on his game, "Why are you picking up diapers?"

"There's a sale on them," Astrid replied in a nicer tone.

"They could be on sale 6 months from now," Tucker replied shaking his head, "Sheesh if Samantha acts anything like you when she's pregnant I might go insane."

"You know what, give Samantha the phone she's easier to talk to," Astrid said angrily.

"Can't," Tucker replied eating a Cheeto, "She's off shopping."

"And you're not with her?" Astrid said in disbelief.

"Were not all like Hiccup Astrid," Tucker shook his head.

"Well then I said he needed his shot today at the Pharmacy…" Astrid began until Toothless spoke.

"There's your problem," Toothless said taking swig from his Mt. Dew, "Hiccup hates shots."

"I know, I've known him since we were little," Astrid replied like she wanted to strangle Tucker, "I thought he would have grown up from his fear of it now."

"Try calling Eret," Tucker replied eating another Cheeto, "He's probably at his place."

"That's what I should've done in the first place!" Astrid exclaimed canceling the call.

"Finally," Tucker said going back to his game.

* * *

 _Pick up this daggum phone or else I'm going to wop your ass…_ "I really wish you would change that ring tone," said a woman at the table with black hair and brown eyes while she was feeding a three year old toddler.

"Nah," a man with black hair and brown eyes said, "It's too good Dagny." He replied with a smile while she groaned.

"What's up," the man said.

"You're no better than Tucker," Astrid said irritably.

"Astrid?" the man said, "Why are you calling me?"

"I need to find Hiccup," Astrid said over the phone.

"Oh Eret, is that Astrid?" Dagny asked from the table.

Eret nodded before answering back. "Why do you need to find Hiccup?" He asked.

"Well being that you are his best friend, I thought he would be at your house." Astrid replied.

"Ok…but why would he be here?" Eret asked again while Dagny walked up to him.

"Because he doesn't want to man up and get a shot," Astrid replied.

"Why are you making a grown man get a shot?" Eret questioned knowing what Hiccup was feeling. He saw someone outside looking through his window in the bushes and it turned out to be Hiccup who put a finger to his lips in a way to single not to tell.

"He needs it, idiot." Astrid clenched her teeth.

"How about I talk to Astrid," Dagny said taking the phone from Astrid, "Hey what's this I hear about Hiccup getting a shot?" Dagny replied with a smile returning to the table and toddler.

Eret looked at his wife before he went outside to Hiccup who was standing on his lawn. "Eret," Hiccup said looking around anxiously, "You got to help me; Astrid is trying to make me get a shot."

"I know bro I feel your pain." Eret replied gesturing to his black sedan, "Lets help you avoid getting that shot today so Astrid has to reschedule it."

"Ok, but I'm driving." Hiccup said taking his keys. "Were taking my Charger." He said going to his black Charger.

"He left after you said shot?" Dagny asked trying not to laugh, "Well I'll tell you if I see him today." Just as she said that she saw an all too familiar car zoom past her house with Hiccup in the driver's seat and Eret in the passenger seat.

"Never mind I found him," Dagny groaned.

"Wait you did, where is he?" Astrid yelled frantically.

"Drove off with my husband," Dagny replied as she carried her toddler and went out to her car, "He's in his black Charger by the way."

"Dang it!" Astrid yelled, "All I got here is my white minivan."

"I'll pick you up," Dagny replied strapping her toddler in her car seat.

"Good where going to need a lot more help with this one," Astrid replied hanging up.

* * *

In the police station of Berk a man sat behind a desk with his feet on the desk and his arms behind his head while he slept with a snore. On his badge said, Deputy Scott "Snoutlout" Jorgenson. All of a sudden his phone went off. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_ grumbling sleepily Scott picked up his phone and answered.

"This better be important." He said earning an ear full of shouting from Astrid about why men can't pick up phone and say a proper hello. After listening to her say that Hiccup was running around town trying to avoid her, he could understand. Astrid wasn't the nicest person to be around and when she got angry it was wise to avoid her, but why was Hiccup avoiding Astrid? He was going to ask until she said he was avoiding her from getting a shot. A flash of understanding came upon Scott's face as his partner, Thane "Tuffnut" Thorston walked in the room giving him an odd look.

Hanging up the phone Scott looked up at Thane and sighed. "Get the police car," he said standing up with a look of determination on his face, "Hiccup needs his help."

"Why does he need our help?" Thane asked walking out the door to the police car.

"Astrid is forcing him to get a shot," Scott replied while Thane's eyes went wide.

"Let's go help him!" Thane shouted as he went into the driver's seat.

Snotlout tried to skid across the police car's hood only to leave a dent in the hood as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"That is so on you," Thane said as he zoomed off.

* * *

Dagny pulled up to Astrid's and Hiccup's house as she watched the furious blond come out and get in her car. "He is so going to pay," Astrid scowled before looking in the rearview and seeing the toddler in back, "Oh Nahia, hi how are you girl?" Astrid said smiling and looking back at the smiling toddler.

"Who did you call?" Dagny asked as she began to drive on the road.

"Oh you know everyone," Astrid said turning her attention to Dagny, "For some reason though the guys were talking kind of funny."

"Well you did you call?" Dagny asked.

"I called Valka and Stoick, while Valka told me Stoick was acting funny after she said shot," Astrid said confused, "Then I called Heather, same thing happened. She said Fishleg's began to act funny. I called Ruffnutt and luckily Samantha and Naamah where with her. Snotlout was just stupid, but he's looking for Hiccup right now I presume along with Tuffnut is with him and Gobber was acting strange as well and so was Clifford."

"What about Toothless," Dagny asked while Astrid smiled remembering what she told him.

* * *

Tucker or Toothless drove in his black Camaro muttering to himself, "Stupid Astrid telling me to get off my lazy butt and stop playing Call of Duty," he said stopping at a red light, "Stupid Astrid for saying that I need to get the hell out here or else she will have a conversation with Samantha." He raised an eyebrow as he watched a police car block the rode in the middle of intersection and grunted seeing Snotlout and Tuffnut getting out as they stood in front of a black Charger that had Hiccup and Eret in it that was on the other side of the intersection.

Tuffnut pulled out a police horn and started talking in it. "Hiccup we know you're in there," Tuffnut said in a calm voice, "Where here just to say we feel you bro and our next words are…. Run like Hell! Go to our secret place will meet you there bro!

So they were going to the secret place that only the guys knew to get away from their wives when they were angry. Toothless just grinned and followed a zooming Charger with a police car following it with its lights on making it look like they were in pursuit. Following Toothless was a blue Mercedes that belonged to Fillmore or Fishlegs and following him was a red viper that had Stoick and Gobber while Valka's Brother Clifford rod in the back in it. All were headed to the same area till this thing blew over.

* * *

Upon reaching the area, everybody was in the middle of the woods as they all got out of their cars and sat around the fire pit.

"Alright, we all know what to do," Stoick began, "Stay here till Hiccup misses his appointment and then it has to be put on another day."

"Isn't it weird that we are grown men and were afraid of needles?" Gobber asked.

"No," Tuffnut said, "Needles are evil."

"Agreed," Fillmore said, "At least none of you live with a person that actually gives people the shots."

They all agreed on that, Heather Ingerman was the Nurse of Berk that carried out the dreaded ordeal that many men from town hated.

"Do not worry," Clifford started, "They won't be finding us out here."

"Ya will see dad," Tucker said.

"Yeah well will just stay out here till…" Hiccup was cut off when a white minivan came to park by the other cars, Hiccup's eyes went wide recognizing that it was his minivan. But why only one car, well that answer was answered when the side door opened up and a woman came out with black hair and blue eyes, Namaah. She was followed by a woman with blonde hair with tan skin and yellow eyes , Samantha. Dagny came out after them and the other side door opened up with Ruffnut hopping out with a woman with black hair and green eyes, Heather and she was carrying a bag of needles and a notebook while looking at it curiously.

The front passenger door opened up as Astrid came out with a grin on her face as she looked at Hiccup, Valka stayed in the car at the drivers with the Toddler in the car as well. "This is so stupid," she said not wanting to involve.

The guys sat there in silence as the woman made a line in front of the cars with smiles on their faces. Tuffnut was the first to get out of his daze as he pointed a finger at his wife Namaah.

"What are you doing here!" he questioned only to earn a laugh from his wife.

Heather continued to look at the notebook and tapped her pen on the side of her mouth thinking about something. This behavior did not go unnoticed by the men as they looked at her looking up at them.

"Oh well you see," Heather began flipping over some pages, "We were here to get Hiccup, but as I was looking for the shot to give Hiccup I found that all of you, except Stoick, Gobber and Clifford need a shot. So why not kill 6 birds with one stone." She said grinning wickedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Snotlout said waving his hands, "How did you even find us?"

"Oh Fishlegs brought me up here," Heather said with a smile towards her husband, "It was so romantic, but we figured you would be up here since he did tell me this is where you guys go to get away from us."

"Fishlegs!" all the guys said in unison glaring at him.

"How could I not," Fishlegs explained, "She wanted to know why we come up here, I'm a bad liar."

"Well we know that now," Hiccup said looking at his wife we was grinning at him, "But before anybody does anything."

Hiccup said while everyone stopped to listen to what he had to say. Hiccup's eyes went wide before he pointed at something behind them. "Would you look at that!" he yelled.

"Where not falling for that Hiccup," Astrid said smirking.

"Well it was a shot," Hiccup said before he quickly got up and sprinted in the woods. Everyone just stood there for a moment till the rest of the guys did the same with their wives in pursuit.

Valka made a motion with her finger that said, 'come here,' to Stoick while the large men sighed. "Well I'm in trouble," he said as Gobber and Clifford followed him.

* * *

In the woods the woman quickly got Fishlegs and pinned him down while Heather went through her notebook and found what shot he need. Grinning she took the needle out and poked it in Fishlegs skin while he screamed.

"One down, 5 more to go," she said happily as Fishlegs got up and went back to camp in shame and a hurting arm.

The next one they found was Toothless who was up in a tree leaning against it on a branch with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Tucker Andrew Night, get down here right this instant!" Samantha yelled.

"Yeah right," Toothless said.

"We could always throw rocks at him," Astrid suggested.

"Nah, I don't feel like taking care of him if he breaks something," Samantha replied.

"Then how are we going to get him down?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh I know how," Samantha said with a grin. "Oh honey."

"What?" Toothless asked not even bothering to acknowledge her.

"Won't you come down?" Samantha asked with a sweet voice.

"Didn't I say no," Toothless said looking down at her.

"Well yes," Samantha said putting her hands behind her back putting on her sweat face, "But don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," Toothless responded, "But when you're threatening me with a needle I'm staying up here."

"Oh ok, guess you don't won't your award," Samantha said.

"What reward?" Toothless asked looking at her with interest, now she had him.

"Oh you know, I think I'm ready to try to have a baby. You know tonight." Samantha replied with a smile.

Toothless's eyes went wide knowing what that meant, he was going to get a reward if he did this dumb shot thing and the reward was going to be cool. Without even saying another thing Toothless jumped down surprising the girls as he rolled up his sleeve while staring at Samantha with a little bit of lust in his eyes.

Heather who tried to figure out what was going on just shrugged and put the needle in Toothless arm. He didn't even flinch or scream his attention was elsewhere.

"Good boy," Samantha said pecking his cheek.

"I better get more then that tonight," Toothless replied heading back to camp.

"Oh don't worry you will," Samantha called to him.

"Pfft, men," Ruffnut said walking off with the girls following her.

"It took just that," Dagny asked looking at Toothless, "I usually have to do so much more to get Eret to do something for me then just that, like cleaning or shopping."

"Toothless is one of a kind," Samantha said with a smile.

"Well there not all going to be like that," Astrid replied seeing Tuffnut over by a boulder as he scratched his back looking at it for some reason.

When they reached him he just kept his attention on the boulder not even recognizing their presence.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Namaah asked.

"I can't decide whether or not if I should keep running or hide behind the boulder." Tuffnut said while Namaah just slapped her hand to her face and shook it.

Heather came up to him and rubbed his arm with rubbing alcohol and gave him the shot. Tuffnut felt the needle enter his skin and jumped from it as he began to rub his arm. "Ow, what was that?" He looked at them and then realized what happened. "Oh come on I lost the game!"

"What game?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, well we betted that whoever stays's in the longest will get 1000 dollars." Tuffnut said while walking back to camp.

"What?" Namaah asked.

Astrid's face brightened with understanding while the girls berated their husbands for making such a bet, she didn't, she knew Hiccup would stay in the longest and they would use the money on the baby. Smiling Astrid continued to walk with all the other girls following her.

Her hopes for a room just for the baby ran away as she saw Hiccup sprinting away from them. The girls instantly gave chase to him thinking he would be easy to catch, he did only have one leg and a prosthetic, but Astrid knew Hiccup could outrun them.

Samantha came close, but Hiccup easily outran her and jumped over a trench leaving them in the dust.

They all tried to catch their breath, but heard a squeak come from within the trench. Looking down they all saw Snotlout looking up at them in horror.

After giving Snotlout his shot, which he was very unhappy about, they soon found Eret hiding behind a tree and bush. He gave out a yell and began to run, but unlike Hiccup he was so slow.

Samantha hurried and caught him as she pressed his face in the dirt. "Dagny," Eret began, "We could use 1000 bucks," Dagny thought about it for a second, but was brought out of it as Heather put the needle in his arm.

"K last one is Hiccup," Heather said as Eret began to walk away.

"Where could he be?" Namaah said out loud.

They searched for him until Astrid brought out her phone and began to call him. They heard something like a sound of a guitar, before it went quiet. Smiling Astrid began to walk in the direction the sound came from and called him again. The music became louder with every call that was made, but was quickly silenced.

Fall out Boy, Centuries, that was what they were hearing. _But_ _You will remember me- remember me for centuries- and just one mistake- is all it will take-We'll go down in history-Remember me-…_ "Shut up!" Hiccup quieted his phone as he leaned up against the tree with his eyes closed. "Oh why does she keep doing that?"

"Maybe, she wants to know where her husband is," Hiccup's eyes shot opened as he slowly turned his head to look at Astrid leaning up against the tree he was leaning up against with a smile on her face.

Jumping away from her Hiccup realized he was surrounded as he crouched with his arms out looking at all their smiling faces. Hiccup backed up even more till he was pushed up against a tree with the girls closing in on him.

"Games over Hiccup," Astrid said stepping forward, "Now it's time for you to give up and get your shot."

"The game is over for you," Hiccup said striking a pose, "But I will defy getting a shot no matter what."

"We thought you say that," Heather said with a grin.

Hiccup tried to make a run for it, but was quickly tackled by Ruffnut while Samantha dog piled on along with Namaah. Hiccup struggled while Heather drew out the biggest needle he has ever seen before in his life.

"Whoa," Hiccup said in shock, "I thought it was going to be a small needle."

"Making us chase you around all day and our husbands losing the bet made me rethink it." Heather said approaching him with said needle.

* * *

Hiccup was back in his house rubbing his arm from the needle that penetrated his skin a few hours ago. Oh it hurt so badly and it was all he could do not to think about the pain.

Astrid came by him on the couch and sat next to him cuddling up to his body, "See it wasn't that bad." Astrid said with a smile, "Were a thousand dollar's richer and you finally got your shot."

Hiccup only smiled as he pressed his lips on Astrid's forehead. "Ya I guess it wasn't so bad." Hiccup said rubbing her arm, enjoying the peace and quiet while the rest of the guys were getting chewed out for losing the bet.

* * *

 **Just wanted to do this story, it was really fun to do, but because of time I couldn't add more.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
